Photogenic
by sea kelp
Summary: well, one thing's for sure. a picture really can speak a thousand words. but can't it just whisper for his sake? it's already bad enough · roxas


PICTURE DAY :

Taking in the anxious looks of his surrounding classmates; friends and rivals alike, Roxas looked back at the envelope in hand and smiled. It was about time the thing came! Chuckling to himself, he flipped the thick manila wrapping in his hands, inspecting the back. Running his thumb over the seal, the blonde's thoughts easily drifted away to what happened only a month ago…

It was just like any other school day. Kairi was fretting over a zit that has taken residence atop her left temple because her perfect sun kissed skin was ruined. Sora was bugging Marluxia for a shirt-- any shirt-- because his mother forced a gaudy, girly sweater on him that same morning. And Selphie was dousing herself with bottles of hairspray because she was testing to see if she could completely destroy the ozone layer.

Oh yes, and _Naminé_. The white blonde had been bawling over her indescribably uneven haircut. But let's not get into _how_ that happened, since that is an entirely different story.

All in all, it was a pretty normal day for the gang. Picture day had _nothing_ to do with Kairi's pimple fretting, or Sora's shirt bugging, or Selphie's hairspray dousing, or even Naminé's sudden hair cutting.

Heh, sarcasm.

Once being snapped out of his thoughts by an obnoxious hacking noise from one of his classmates, Roxas moved on to breaking open the seal. The small teen wondered why his friends had been so worked up about _picture day _in the first place. All Roxas had to do was throw on a nice shirt, dab just a bit of _cover up_ under his jaw line (to hide a certain birthmark), and attempt to brush his hair; the others had to constantly run in and out of bathrooms fixing their make-up, clothes or hair, or even smiles because they've woken up far too late for picture perfection. That alone was enough to make Roxas sick. Picture day was just so overrated!

Hah, even Axel had gone out of the way to fully prepare himself for the occasion. While actually combing his thick ketchup colored hair, the older teen had only snickered when Roxas had asked him why he cared so much. As Axel attempted to rip the comb from his skull, he simply said, "Have you seen Naminé lately?"

Pulling out a bunch of papers and copies of photographs, Roxas remembered back when he was standing near Kairi's make-up infested locker. He was utterly distracted by the way Selphie was spraying Sora's sweater with Aussie flexible hold hairspray-- for what, only God knows. Sora had started hacking his lungs out, making the blonde's eyes considerably widen in pity until he started shaking his head, but not before he was able to catch Marluxia step in with a shirt-- a shirt just as bad as Sora's (if not worse). The lilac haired teenager had the misfortune of getting squirted in the eyes by Selphie's other brand of hairspray-- Thermasilk, possibly. And it pretty much went **beyond** downhill from there.

Seriously, why did his friends make it such a **big deal**?

Flipping through the papers, Roxas rolled his eyes as his attention went straight to his class picture. There was Axel in the back row, smooth fiery red hair and all-- but wait. Is that a black comb tangled in there? With a clearly visible smirk, the older boy had his arms intersected across his chest. Macho act; how typical of him.

Scanning the rest of the photo, he saw Kairi leaning on an exasperated Marluxia, and on the other side of him was Selphie, latched right onto his arm. In the front row, there was surprisingly Naminé, pasty blonde hair disastrously tied into an imbalanced ponytail. Near the center there was Sora with Roxas in a tight headlock, the brunette's girly hand pretty much smothering Roxas' spiky head. You'd expect the photographers to make them take another photo…

Shuffling through the class picture and the other piles of unnecessary papers, Roxas wondered how the others solo shots turned out. Glancing to the side of the classroom, he recalled that Sora was able to steal a shirt from one of the gym lockers. But looking at the brunette, Roxas was fully aware of the pout plastered on the boy's face. He finally must've noticed that pit stain everyone but him knew of...

Selphie had also gotten what she wanted; picture perfect hair, even if it was hard to wash and was still hardened the next few days. Looking towards the front of the room, there he saw the energetic girl, and also Axel, full-blown grins smacked down on both their faces.

Roxas was too scared to look at the back of the room because of the fact that he will have to see Naminé and her definite horrified expression, so looking towards the other side, he spotted Kairi, who was currently smiling brightly at her pictures. Obviously the redhead was able to successfully cover up her 'offensive' pimple.

Hm, cover up. How come Roxas felt as if he were missing something?

Shaking off the strange feeling, the blonde figured everybody must have gotten a _decent _photo (with the exception of the obvious few), especially himself, who wasn't even worrying in the first-- oh, hey, he finally came across his own photo!

"…Oh hell no."

**xxx**

Laughing maniacally, Axel charged down the hallway back towards homeroom. After Roxas had abruptly jumped up from his desk to dash out of the classroom (manila envelope suspiciously in hand), the redhead had rushed after him to find out _what the heck_ was up with the little blondie.

And now that he knows _exactly _what is up, he's now racing back towards homeroom, the manila envelope now sufficiently in his own clutches (he had effortlessly snatched it out of Roxas's hand while the blonde was frantically attempting to open his locker).

Darting into the still-flabbergasted classroom, Axel jeered.

"Roxas has a _HICKEY_!"

"IT'S A **BIRTHMARK**!"

**xxx**

**d**edicated **t**o :  
my brother, who has a hickey-- i mean, 'birthmark' on his neck.  
a birthmark that suspiciously looks like a hickey.  
(but at the age of five, you can believe that it is indeed _not_ a hickey.)

i have nothing else to say.


End file.
